yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna's Chapter
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Yuki Yuna's Chapter ''(結城友奈は勇者である-結城友奈の章-), officially known as ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero (結城友奈は勇者である) was the first season of the Yuki Yuna franchise. It set up the base plot for events happening after Washio Sumi is a Hero, and sets up the series as a whole. Story 14-year-old Yuki Yuna joins the Hero Club. Yuki Yuna is an ordinary second-year middle school student. She gets up in the morning, gets ready for school, goes to classes, participates in club activities, plays with friends... But there is one extraordinary thing about Yuna -- she belongs to the "Hero Club". What does the Brave Hero Club do? Who is the mysterious being called "Vertex?" Yuki Yuna and her friends' story takes place in Year 300, Era of Gods. Plot The story takes place on the Japanese island Shikoku in the Divine Era. Yūna, Mimori, Fū, and Itsuki are all members of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club (讃州中学勇者部, Sanshū Chūgaku Yūsha-bu?), dedicating themselves to helping those that request help. One day in their regular daily lives, the Hero Club members are suddenly caught in an explosion of light and transported to a strange forest, where they encounter mysterious monsters known as Vertex which seek to destroy the Shinju (神樹?, "Divine Tree"), the guardian deity which protects and blesses humanity. Using a special phone application granted by the Shinju itself, Yuna and her friends must transform into "heroes" with magical powers so to protect their world from imminent destruction. Anime Episodes Characters ; Yuki Yuna : Voiced by: Haruka Terui (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) ; Togo Mimori : Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) ; Inubouzaki Fu : Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) ; Inubouzaki Itsuki : Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) ; Miyoshi Karin : Voiced by: Juri Nagatsuma (Japanese), Sarah Anne Williams (English) ; Nogi Sonoko : Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Videos PV= |-| PV2= |-| TV Spot 1= |-| TV Spot 2= |-| TV Spot 3= |-| TV Spot 4= |-| TV Spot 5= |-| TV Spot 6= |-| BD/DVD Spot 1= |-| BD/DVD Spot 2= |-| BD/DVD Spot 3= |-| BD/DVD Rerelease Spot= |-| Gallery 97Np0M.jpg Magazine Art 1409gs cov.jpg H201402.jpg 81q0vIhfKBL.jpg 81zZd53U+aL.jpg 9098f910a5f9ac36aee4241623c464bd.jpg Tumblr nmang7vFo01uq3bnuo1 1280.jpg Yande.re 302427 sample komatsubara sei tougou mimori weapon yuuki yuuna wa yuusha de aru.jpg Yande.re 307803 sample dress sera koichita yuuki yuuna yuuki yuuna wa yuusha de aru.jpg Yande.re 304924 sample bikini cleavage swimsuits tougou mimori wet yokomatsu yuuma yuuki yuuna yuuki yuuna wa yuusha de aru.jpg Yande.re 305206 sample bodysuit dress gun seifuku thighhighs tougou mimori weapon yuuki yuuna yuuki yuuna wa yuusha de aru.jpg Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Anime-Magazine-Visual-2.jpg Tumblr njl29yYfSD1qektm9o2 1280.jpg 678642.jpg DVD Covers Bddvd 01 jk.jpg|The first DVD cover. Bddvd 02 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Bddvd 03 jk.jpg|The second DVD cover. Bddvd 04 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Bddvd 06 jk.jpg|The last DVD cover, featuring all six of the girls in Mankai. Bddvd 05 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Screen Shot 2017-10-03 at 4.21.49 PM.png|The DVD cover for the rerelease of the first season. Blu-ray BD Menu Vol.1.png BD Menu Vol.2.png BD Menu Vol.3.png BD Menu Vol.4.png BD Menu Vol.5.png BD Menu Vol.6.png YuYuYu BD.jpeg Category:Anime